Evil Embers
by SoundGeare
Summary: Yaaayy! Sequel to Burning Alive is finally here. Its a little darker this time around, since this story concerns Flame Princess's morality. Still a good story thought (I think the writing is actually better in this one, but you'll have to decide for yourself) This story will be three to four chapters long, covering Ignition Point and Vault of Bones. Enjoy! Don't forget to review
1. Evil Embers

Hey everyone! Guess who's back! Finally...

I'm very sorry for the delay but I hope that this will be worth it. As promised, the spark is back! No more lazy chapters or rushed updates to meet deadlines.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Finn looked out at the smoldering landscape, drawing his gaze across the fiery aspects of Flame Princess's homeland. There were wide plains of blackened and occasionally heat warped stone. Glowing magma pools ranged in size from puddles to lakes. Finn watched as a thick bubble rose to the angry surface a nearby pool and burst with a spray of molten orange shrapnel.

The splash reached nearly to his foot, painting itself across the smoke stained ground and digging a small furrow in the already heavily pitted ground. Despite Flambo's heat resistant spell, Finn felt a drop of sweat slither down his back. No amount of supposed imperviousness would be able to completely quell his ingrained discomfort.

He could handle Flame Princess. He could deal with the heat and the burns when they came from her. This, however, was lifeless and deadly fire.

There was no affection to dull the pain, though the spell was apparently meant to take care of that.

"Well," Jake said, his voice sounding dry from the heat in the air, "Here we are, Flame Kingdom territory. You ready?"

Finn looked down at the blueberry bulldog and chuckled, "You kidding? Let's get this junk done!"

Jake nodded stoically and said boisterously, "That's the spirit! Let's get in there!"

With that said, Jake ran ahead, charging forward into the searing kingdom. Finn took a second longer to follow, looking back at the green land behind them for a moment before turning away and heading on.

As he headed into the Flame Kingdom, he couldn't help thinking about Flame Princess and wondering where she was right then. Thinking about the girl managed to bring forward a memory that he wasn't totally sure he wanted to keep.

_Finn walked through the trees toward Flame Princess's house. It had only stood erect for a few weeks now and Finn had had a bit of trouble finding the clearing. After searching around for a while, he managed to find his way there._

_Stepping out from the forest, Finn smiled as he saw the house pyre. Just looking at the building reminded him of the days spent here with Flame Princess. It had taken a long time to get the construction lit and even longer to drag together that much timber and refuse. The whole time she had been there, laughing and joking around with him while he worked._

_Well, she hadn't been there the whole time. She'd disappeared for a little bit right near the end. Finn laughed, thinking about how much easier it would've been to light the pyre had she been there._

_Even as he laughed, Finn heard Flame Princess giggle from somewhere nearby. He stopped, standing silent for a moment, and listened. The sound came again and Finn determined the direction it was coming from._

_"Hey Flame Princess!" Finn called out, heading in the direction of her laughter, "I'm here. Ya' ready to go?"_

_Her voice called back to him a moment later, "Yeah, one sec. Heheh, you gotta come look at this."_

_Finn wondered what it was she wanted to show him, and rushed around the pyre toward her voice. He found her sitting cross legged on a large rock with her back toward him. She was leaning on one of her arms and looked intently at something on the rock._

_Her other hand was in the air, and as Finn neared he saw a spark shoot from an extended fingertip._

_"So what's going on…?" Finn said, hopping up on the rock beside her._

_His jaw nearly dropped off when he saw what she was doing._

_"Oh glob! What the heck!" he cried._

_Skittering back and forth, a lizard was trying desperately to escape. The neat circle of scorch marks that surrounded he creature was enough to tell Finn what had been happening. Not to mention, Flame Princess had her hand raised and was in the process of launching off another spark._

_Taking its chance during the pause, the lizard darted away from Flame Princess and off of the rock. The creature disappeared into the grass near the forest edge and was gone._

_Finn's disturbed gaze flew back and forth between Flame Princess and the scorched circle. Flame Princess was staring up at him a curious look on her face._

_"What the flop were you doing!?' Finn screeched out, his voice cracking slightly in the stress of the moment, "What is wrong with…"_

_His voice died out as his eyes settled on Flame Princess's face. She looked confused, scared, and hurt too. Golden tears were starting to well up in the corners of her eyes._

_"But I was… it's just a game… I…" she spluttered out, trying desperately to find the words to explain herself._

_Finn sighed, utterly defeated by the realization of what he had said. Of what he had been about to say._

_"I'm sorry," he said sadly, crouching down beside her, "I'm sorry for yelling out you…"_

_He had trouble looking at her. Finn felt ashamed of himself for freaking out like that._

_"It's just that… that's not a nice game," he tried to explain, "You were really scaring that little guy. You could have hurt him too. Just… please don't do that anymore..."_

_Flame Princess looked up at him, that sad look still on her face, but she nodded._

_"Now come on," Finn said, shaking himself and putting on his best smile, "Let's go have some fun."_

The Fire Kingdom somehow seemed to burn darker around Finn and he managed to shiver in response to the memory. He hated thinking about how he had yelled at Flame Princess, almost made her cry, but it had caught him by surprise. He was just glad she was able to forgive him afterward. They'd gone on to have a good time, but the memory of that lizard still nagged at him.

He'd always insisted that she wasn't evil, and he'd always known that it was the truth. Her passionate nature was just mistaken as evil. But it was hard to believe the denial when he had seen what would easily have been counted as proof by anyone else.

He didn't want her to be evil, and he didn't want to believe that she was. He couldn't, really. He knew her. He knew who she was and what she was like. She wasn't evil, not the Flame Princess he knew. But then there were moments like that that came as a surprise, sticking and staying in his memory like burrs and upsetting his certainty terribly.

Finn just wished that he could be sure again.

"Hey, Finn…" Jake said, snapping a pair of blue sausage fingers in front of Finn's face, "Wake up buddy, you okay?"

"What? Oh, uh… yeah," he said quickly, "I'm fine. We almost to the castle yet?"

Even as Finn looked around, Jake responded, "You really were out of it. You didn't even talk but I… yeah. We're at the castle right now."

Finn realized that they were standing at the base of a high wall. He looked upward and saw that it was actually the side of a tower. The surface was covered with large stone outcroppings in multiple shades of dusky grey.

"Oh… huh."

"Yeah…" Jake said, giving Finn a weird look, "Well, hop on my back I'll give you a lift up there."

Finn looked between his brother and the wall and shook his head, saying, "Nah, I'm gonna climb it."

"You sure?" Jake asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I gotta… I've got some junk to think about."

"Eh, suit yourself," the dog said dismissively. Without further conversation, he twisted his body into a spring and launched himself high into the air.

Finn watched Jake disappear in the distance then he turned his attention to the wall. It was a pretty easy climb with all of the stones jutting out. Finn took hold of a couple of them and hoisted himself up onto the wall. With some little effort, Finn began his ascent.

Hand, hand. Foot, foot. Hand, hand. Foot, foot.

It was slow, monotonous work. Handholds and footholds were numerous and he had no trouble in finding them. It was so easy, in fact, that he didn't even have to think about it. This left his mind free to wander.

Another memory slipped into his head and he found himself reliving the unsettling scene.

When the event had occurred in truth, Finn had been distracted. This was the first day he had met Flame Princess. He had been so full of emotions that what was really happening had never occurred to him. Finn didn't realize what was happening at the time, but now he did. The urgency of the situation, the worry and fear and panic, they all melted away to create a sort of pseudo-memory where Finn was truly able to see what was happening around him.

_The snarling inferno rose high above the goblin's city, standing tall and mighty so that her head was even with the clouds. He could just make out her face inside the fire, formed from the fire itself. The fire that was quickly devouring the city._

_Flames danced on rooftops and among the streets as Finn ran into the fray. The smell of smoke hung heavy in the air, floating around in thick clouds of oily blackness. A cart lay on its side, fire jetting from it._

_Finn looked up and he could see the form of Flame Princess up there, wreaking havoc upon the city. She threw fire down and laughed as it engulfed things like buildings, trees, carts, and people. Sparks rained down from the air at her call, lighting fires where they touched._

_Finn climbed one of the buildings, rushing to reach the peak. He had to get up there, he had to stop her. This was crazy, senseless destruction. He had to stop her from destroying everything, from killing anyone._

He scaled the wall as quickly has he could, hoping to reach the top before anything else could go wrong.

Finn snapped back to the present and found himself clinging to the side of a tower. He quivered slightly as he hung there.

There was another one. Another point of proof that managed to nullify even his most sincere argument. She'd nearly destroyed a city. How could he possibly redeem her from that? Oh, he wanted to, he did. But it just didn't seem possible.

If she was evil, it didn't seem likely that Finn could change her. Not likely at all. She would be stuck that way, evil and destructive, despite Finn's attempts to help her and to change her.

But he couldn't give up. There was no way he would. Most of her was amazing, totally great. It was just the fact that she was evil sometimes. He couldn't just stand by and let her do things like torture lizards and burn cities.

Maybe he could teach her to be good. Maybe that would work, just maybe. Finn wasn't sure, but he had to have some kind of hope.

He was going to get her candles, and then he was going to go back and teach Flame Princess how to be good. It probably wouldn't be easy, in fact it might be the most difficult thing he ever attempted it. But by glob it was worth it.

Finn gritted his teeth and kept climbing, determination pervading his mind as he moved along.

* * *

So...

Was that worth the wait? Was it good? Am I rusty? Review! Review! Review! As I said its a little darker than before, but it all works out. I'll update as soon as I can (as of this update, I'm currently juggling six stories...)


	2. Flicker of Doubt

Finn kept on climbing up the tower. He'd stopped to check a while back and realized that he was actually nearing the top. There was a window just a couple dozen feet farther up. He didn't think much while he climbed now. That one big spot of inner turmoil had been dealt with, and no new thoughts were presenting themselves so he didn't search any out.

The remainder of the climb was silent, both inside his head and out. It seemed that at this altitude, nothing was happening in the Fire Kingdom. His one glance downward had revealed a mostly empty landscape. The streets seemed to be deserted, and that confused Finn.

However, before he begin to think about that, Finn hoisted himself over the windowsill and landed with a roll inside the room. Looking around quickly, he found Jake sitting across the room on his enlarged butt cheeks. Due to Flambo's spell, he looked like a big blueberry perched on top of two giant blueberries. It was weird.

"Dude!" Jake exclaimed, "I've been waiting up here forever! I'm carrying you back down and that's it."

Finn started to say something but Jake growled over him, "No! I'm carrying you down. I don't want to wait around here all day just cuz you feel like exercising."

Sighing, Finn said, "Fine... Did you find the candles?"

Jake nodded and Finn watched as the blue rubbery flesh of his butt bent and parted to reveal the end of a candle.

"What the heck Jake! That's gross! Just put 'em in your backpack or something."

Jake did just that, sucking his bulbous butt back in and creating a backpack from the folds on his back. Stuffing the candles in, Jake started for the window and said, "Hop on in yourself."

Finn was about to do just that when he heard something coming from the door. Turning away from Jake, Finn ran over there and dropped his face down beside it. Pressing his eye to the crack beneath, Finn watched and listened to the two nefarious strangers in the hall beyond.

Most of the sound was muffled, but Finn managed to catch a few words like _Flame King_, _kill_, _ice_, and _tonight_.

Suddenly, Finn realized the feet were moving away and he called out to Jake while leaping to his feet. His heroic instincts were kicking in.

"We've got new plans!" Finn said, throwing open the door and stepping through.

Even as Jake reacted to the announcement, Finn was running down the hallway. In the distance he could see two figures, both running for all they were worth. They turned a corner just as Jake caught up with Finn.

"What's goin' on?" he asked. Jake had turned into a giant sphere and was rolling along beside Finn. Somehow his face managed to stay in the same spot the whole time.

Now he really did look like a blueberry!

"Conspiracy!" Finn gasped out, turning the corner sharply. He just managed to catch a glimpse of a foot disappearing around the next corner. The shoe was untied, and Finn stored this bit of information away.

He went running toward the corner, desperate to catch up with the fleeing conspirators. Finally he reached the corner, but there was nothing to be seen down the following hall. It just stretched on, empty.

Jake rolled up beside the distraught boy and stared down the empty hallway.

"Conspiracy, huh?" he murmured.

"Yeah, we just lost the trail. We'll find 'em. We gotta. Come on Jake, we know they went this way." Without even pausing a moment to rest, Finn took off sprinting down the hallway.

He kept going, running frantically in pursuit of the lost prey. Finn turned left at the first corner, then right at the next. He was choosing randomly, listening to his gut. This _had _to lead them there. Finally, after half a dozen turns, they stopped. Jake was breathing hard and Finn was sweating a little.

"I think we lost them for good, "Jake said, "And I think _we're _lost too."

"We can't be lost," Finn exclaimed, "I was following my gut. He wouldn't lead us astray."

Jake looked down at Finn, then down at his gut.

"I don't know. Your guts been wrong before."

Finn groaned, "Yeah, but only like…" he lifted up his fingers to count, "One… two… three, four… five… six, seven , eight, nine… ten… crap…"

"Told ya'," Jake said, "Now _my_ gut says that we retrace our steps, get these candles to flame princess, then go home. You probably heard them wrong or something."

Finn glared up at Jake and said sternly, "Stop being dumb."

"Oh okay," Jake said, "I was just joking anyway. Where do we go now?"

"I don't know, let's just start walking. We're lucky, right? Maybe we'll run into them again."

So they did that. However, this time Jake picked the turned since his gut was the luckiest of them all. Following Jake's lead, Finn found himself wandering about the passages of the Flame Castle. Apparently there was a small community living within it because they came across several groups of Fire People in the course of their search.

The first group was made up of half a dozen fiery children gathered around something. They were cheering and hooting, all while flicking sparks and embers into the middle of the circle. Through the crowd, Finn could see something small and black skittering around on the floor, doing its best to avoid the showers of fire.

Finn felt his stomach clench as he thought about Flame Princess.

A shriek drew his eyes away from the children. Finn watched as two men fought over something. The bigger one threw the other to the ground and ran away with the thing clutched tightly in his hands. Suddenly a guard appeared out of nowhere, knocking the large man down with the blunt edge of his fiery spear.

The guard knelt down and picked up the thing, walking off with it.

The thief picked himself up and ran off in a different direction. However, it wasn't long before he bumped into an old man in his escape. The man stumbled then pointed a finger at the fleeing man. Without even looking, a bolt of orange magic flew from the extended finger and caught the thief in his back.

The thief fell to the ground and transformed into a Flambit.

Looking down at his new body, the ex-thief groaned and skittered away on his tiny feet.

These weren't the worst things they saw as they explored the hallways of the Flame Castle. The place was littered with dastardly deeds, so many that the two heroes couldn't hope to right them all. If he didn't know better, Finn would have called it anarchy.

"Hissssss…"

The voice rang out in his ear and Finn started running. _His what?_

"What's up?" Jake asked, rolling after him.

"One of the… conspirators… hissed when he talked. I think I just heard him say something. Come on, up this way."

"Dude…" Jake said, "I don't…"

"No time!" Finn exclaimed, cutting him off, "He's in here."

Finn turned right suddenly and found himself standing in a kitchen. Blackened pots and pans were hanging from racks around the room and a large tub of blueberries stood off to one side.

There was a strangely shaped person standing by the vat, murmuring to himself as he dug through the berries.

"You!" Finn exclaimed, "It's you!"

The man jumped and spun around, "Me!? What's me?" he said staring at Finn.

Then, suddenly, his gaze drifted toward Jake.

"But, what? You don't hiss…" Finn whispered, feeling put out.

"Yeah that's what I tried to tell you before. You got a snake on your shoulder, bro," Jake said, picking up a small green snake between two fingers.

"Huh," Finn said, looking at the snake, "Sorry about that then, we'll just get…"

A knife thudded into the wall a few inches away from Jake's bulbous body.

Jake shrieked and Finn turned toward the chef, "What the heck man! I said I'm…" he was already loosing a second knife.

Finn felt Jake grab him by the shoulders and drag him out of the doorway. Then he was running down the halls with the sounds of the crazed chef's screaming behind him. However, it sounded as if he might be following, and even gaining ground.

"Come on!" Jake exclaimed, "We'll lose him in the crowd. This way!"

Finn followed the bulldog and was led into a thick mass of people. Pushing his way through, Finn started to think. He was thinking about the crimes in the halls, and the strangely cruel game, and the crazy chef. He decided that that was just it. Citizens of the Fire Kingdom were naturally evil.

That didn't change Finn's resolve though.

After a while Jake stopped running and Finn followed suit. They were standing in the middle of a crowd. Everyone seemed to be watching something, and as Finn followed their gazes he discovered it to be some kind of play.

"Ugh," he moaned, "Why's it gotta be a dumb play?"

"Hey!" Jake admonished, "We don't know if it's dumb yet?"

"Well I'm not watching to find out," Finn said stubbornly.

"Suit yourself," Jake said, turning his attention to the performance.

Finn found his gaze wandering around the room. He watched the ceiling for a few seconds, then back of a person's head, then his shoes. In the end he found himself watching the Flame King. He was sitting high above everyone else in a massively ornate chair.

A server was walking up to him bearing a platter full of refreshments. He leaned forward to offer some to the Flame King, then somehow he lost his balance and tripped over something. The platter went flying and a collective gasp ran through the audience.

It landed on the ground, but a Finn watched as the Flame King glared down at the terrified server and announced in an authoritative voice, "Royal executioners, take care of him."

Finn's blood ran cold. They were going to execute that poor man just for tripping.

Two men stepped out from behind the throne and took the server by both of his shoulders and dragged him toward a platform that had just been cleared of spectators.

They threw him down onto his knees and Finn found it impossible to stand still. He shoved his way forward through the crowd. He had to do _something_. He couldn't just let that man die.

Link leapt up on the platform, standing between the executioners and the helpless server.

"What isss your problem kid?" One of them said, impatiently.

Finn froze, staring at him.

"Ssspit it out."

Finn looked from the one masked executioner to the shoes of the other. The _untied_ shoes.

"Flame King!" Finn shouted out, "These two are planning to murder you."

Even as he said this, the hissing one turned to him in shock.

"Yooouuu…" he growled.

Then suddenly the two were grabbed from behind by a pair of guards. Their hoods were torn away and the whole room gasped as their faces were revealed.

"Furnius! Torcho!" Flame King exclaimed, "I thought you two had been extinguished."

"We very nearly were," the hissing one said, "But I managed to…"

"I don't care," Flame King said, "Take them to the punishment room. Do it right this time."

The two guards grabbed them and dragged them away. They shouted and fought along the way, but eventually were taken out of the room.

"Bring in the Royal Backup Executioners!" Flame King shouted, and a second set of executioners entered the room. They took hold of the cowering server and were preparing to do away with him when Finn shouted.

"Wait! Everyone stop! This man is a hero! He's the reason that you're alive. He stopped the assassination by spilling that platter."

Flame King looked down at him for a moment and said, "You're right, blue person. I will have to diminish his punishment for that. Fifteen years as a Flambit!"

The server sighed, but Finn still found it unfair.

"But he saved your…" Jake threw a hand over his mouth and whispered, "Shutup shutup…"

"Come here, blue ones. The Flame King would like to have an audience with his guardians. Sit, sit. Watch the performance."

Finn and Jake left the executioner's platform and climbed stairs all the way up to Flame King's throne. By the time they arrived, a pair of smaller chairs had been brought and sat to one side.

The two of them took a seat and Finn struggled to keep his eyes glued to the performers onstage. However, he quickly found it to be unbearable.

Turning to the Flame King, Finn asked the question that had been bugging him. He needed to have a real answer, not just an assumption. And who better to ask than the monarch of this place?

"Are the citizens of the Fire Kingdom evil?"

The Flame King looked down at Finn with an apprehensive look and said, "Who are you to talk to brashly to me? But yes, in answer to your question. All of my subjects are… evil."

"Even your daughter? The princess?"

"Yes," he said, "I told you. All of them."

"But… what if she was around good people? Could she… learn to be good?" Finn asked, more than a little desperately.

"Hmm, I suppose she could. What is your name, blue man?

"Finn."

By the time the name registered in the Flame King's head, Jake had already spirited Finn away.

* * *

This chapter wasn't quite as heavy or introspective as the last, but I hope it was still good. Let me know in a review, because I want to make this story worth the wait.


	3. Ignitions

Oppressively hot air had become the norm for Finn and Jake as they trudged through the country of fire. Every so often a breath of air would pass by but, to their disappointment, it was just more of the same searing air. Finn kept FP's candles clenched under his arm, occasionally interrupting his internal monologue to wonder how they kept from melting.

Returning to the same old train of thought, Finn thought about Flame Princess. He couldn't stop thinking about her and about how he was going to turn her good. The problem was that he didn't know how he was going to accomplish it. Finn knew better than to approach her head on with the issue. He didn't think accusing her of being evil would be the best way of starting this.

Of course, he didn't think she was totally evil. Not all the way through. Finn knew absolutely that Flame Princess wasn't a monster or a being of pure chaos. She was good, but tainted by the Fire Kingdom. All that evil in there, it must've gotten into her. All Finn had to do was find a way past the evil. He needed to show Flame Princess what it was like to be good and she would take too it.

"Hey dude?" Jake asked tentatively.

"Yeah man?" Finn responded, suddenly snapping out of his thoughts.

"What were you doing talking to Flame King like that? "

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"What do you think he'd do if he found out that… well, that you're you! I don't think he'd be thrilled to meet the guy who had his jester killed then stole his daughter."

"But…" Finn stammered out, "but I didn't kill his jester."

"No, that was me," Jake said, "But that's beside the point. So why you gotta go talking to the guy who probably wants you on fire!?"

"I had to figure something out," Finn said.

"What?" Jake asked, "Did you?"

"Yeah, I…" Finn began, but suddenly he leapt into the air, crying out, "Ouch! Ouch!"

Jake started to say something but his eyes went wide he began to step lightly, staring down at their bodies. The blue was leaking away, very quickly. There were no words, only running.

Each step burned and they had to run as fast as they could to reach the edge. Finally, after a thousand years of skittering across the frying-pan-land, the two of them flopped down on the first patch of green grass. The blue had gone from their bodies entirely, leaving no trace.

Finn rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky. He didn't really see it though, as he was too busy thinking about Flame Princess. Even when he was in danger, he couldn't stop thinking about her and finding a way to fix her evil-ness.

"Whew," Jake exclaimed, letting the word turn into a long raspberry at the end.

Finn giggled and sat up.

"So what were you gonna say," Jake asked, "Yknow, before we got almost killed."

"It's just that I'm worried about Flame Princess. I'm worried that she's evil." Finn said, "I've got a plan though, kinda. I'm gonna find a way to turn her good."

Jake was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know," he said finally, "I don't think she's evil anymore. She might've been before but she doesn't seem like that now."

Finn sighed and said, "I think she is… like a little bit. I don't think it'll be too hard to make her good."

"Maybe," Jake relented, "But you'd better be careful. Don't be a jerk about it or anything."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm gonna be super cool," Finn said, standing up, "Now let's bring her these candles."

Jake nodded and stood after him, following Finn as he headed away from the Fire Kingdom. It was a long time before they reached Flame Princess's house and it was quiet the whole way. Finn went back to thinking about making Flame Princess good, and Jake found himself worried about Finn. He didn't want him to freak out about a little evil and mess things up.

They were still silent as they entered her fire hut. Finn approached her bed and paused. He couldn't help staring at her for a moment. It amazed him just how beautiful she was. She was so peaceful in her sleeping state. Eyes closed, mouth a little open, fingers laying limp. Finn smiled. It was times like this that convinced him she was good. How could anyone un-good be that peaceful and gentle.

Still smiling, Finn tilted the candle wicks up to the edge of her hair. They caught as one and simmered down to half a dozen glowing specks. He set the candles down near her bed and headed back out.

The air outside was cold by comparison. Finn could feel a little of the heat from Flame Princess's house, but that diminished with every step he took. It got darker too, the air becoming black as they entered the woods.

"So how're you gonna do it?" Jake asked suddenly, "Turn her good, I mean."

Finn thought for a long moment. He had to think of something so he threw himself at the task. It worked, surprisingly, and he responded with an answer.

"I've just got to show her what good is," he said, "She's good, so I think she'll be able to get the hang of it with a little help."

Jake nodded but didn't speak. He seemed to be thinking about something. Finally he asked, "So… you got an idea how to do that yet?"

Finn laughed and shook his head, "Nope, but I'm sure something will come to me. For now, I'm gonna hit the hay."

Having arrived at the tree house, they both climbed to the next level and went to bed. Finn lay awake for a while, though. He kept thinking about Flame Princess and trying to come up with a plan. It was difficult, and he ended up being very exhausted by it. However, in the end he managed to come up with a great plan.

* * *

Flame Princess opened her eyes and smiled. She always smiled when she looked at her house because it reminded her of Finn. It was a very nice way to wake up, staring at the ceiling of the house Finn had built for her. If she looked carefully, Flame Princess could see a glint of the metal hat on top.

Getting slowly out of bed, Flame Princess noted that they'd brought her candles. Flame Princess wished she'd been awake when they came by. She took a deep inhale and smiled even wider at the scent.

Flame Princess headed outside and stopped immediately. There was something on the ground just in front of the door. There was writing on it.

She knelt down in front of the thing and began to read.

_Hey Flame Princess,_

_Meet me sout of the Cadny Kigdom, thers somthin really cool I wont to show you._

_ -Finn_

Flame Princess read the short letter again and laughed. There was something charming about the way Finn intentionally misspelled all those words.

Carefully setting the paper ablaze, Flame Princess leapt into the air and rocketed off toward the Southern Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Sorry for the super long but I've been really busy with my other stories and no one reviewed the last chapter so it accidentally fell to the bottom of my priority list. I'm back though, I'm going to update this again a month from now, I promise. it's longer than the wait usually was before, but trying to update too many stories per week just ended with me getting tired of writing and not updating any.

This way, everything will get updated and you know just when to expect the next chapter. I'm sorry about this, I really am, but it's the best way I can think to manage this.


End file.
